The Prevention Research Center (PRC) is one of 14 national alcohol research centers sponsored by NIAAA and the only one specializing in prevention. The primary objective of PRC is to conduct basic and applied research leading to the prevention of alcohol problems events and processes. The research agenda of the Center focuses on better understanding of the social and physical environments that influence individual behavior and problems relating to alcohol abuse. An integrating Core and five research components are proposed in this renewal. Component 6 --Alcohol and Intentional Injuries Sustained by Victims of Violent Crime -- will examine the role of alcohol in injuries suffered by victims of assaults and robberies and examine the way in which routine drinking behavior of individuals is related to the risk of violent criminal victimization. Component 5 -- Television, Alcohol Advertising, and Adolescent Drinking -- will aim at gaining a better understanding of how exposure to alcohol advertising interacts with other important influences to shape adolescent drinking beliefs and behaviors. Component 7 -- Work and Drinking -- will study social networks as a key mediating factor in the individual's response to changes in occupation or occupational characteristics. Component 8 -- Testing a Causal Model of Community-Level Alcohol Use, Alcohol-Related Problems, and Prevention -- will conduct a test of a computer model for alcohol use and abuse which includes subsystems for alcohol retail sales, alcohol consumption patterns, drinking and driving behavior, social norms, and regulatory control in twelve communities distributed throughout the U.S. Component 9 -- Forms and Distribution of Alcohol Availability -- will further test empirical links between the availability of alcohol and alcohol consumption and problems using data from the county level in the state of California.